


Hearts Beat Fast

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU Uncharted 4, Day 3, Elate Week 2016, F/M, I'm so sorry, Prompt: Broken || Hurt; Everything I touch turns to shit, Takes influence from Driver San Fran and The Flash I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. 
   
 
  “You know Elena, these walls glow”
 
Elena is in a Coma and Nate speaks to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this everyone. The prompt for Day 3 is Broken || Hurt; Everything I touch turns to shit so I had to take it all out. 
> 
> I mentioned before that it takes influence from Driver San Fran (It's a racing game, look it up) and The Flash but it has one little difference that neither series took coma patients too.
> 
> Also you guys can read it as if Sam is alive and Nate doesn't know or that he died either works.

 

**_Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud._ **

 

“You know Elena, these walls  _ glow _ ” 

 

“You think they would let me have one of Sully’s cigars?”

 

“Nah… I could do with a drink though”

 

“Do we have insurance? Sully needs to know”

 

“Chloe bought some new shoes she wants to show you. I honestly don’t see the appeal in them but apparently I have ‘The fashion sense of a squirrel”

 

“I’m thinking about taking a new job in Taiwan. I might be gone a few weeks... I’m sorry ‘lena”

 

“I think they feel sorry for me here”

 

“--- Ouch. I swear I’m cursed. Do you want to hear about my trip today ‘lena?”

 

“I’m sorry I had to leave early yesterday but visiting hours were over. Where was I… Taiwan?”

 

**_Thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud-thu-thud_ **

 

_ “I’m sorry Sir, but you have to leave”  _ “I’m not leaving her. Not after last time”  _ “You have to leave”  _ “I SAID I AM NOT LEAVING HER”

 

“Elena… God ‘lena you scared me yesterday. I don’t - I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
  


“Your apartment is coming up for rent soon. Sully is going to help me move your stuff to my place”

 

“I miss your voice ‘lena”

 

“Happy Birthday! I know it’s not much but I brought you some of that music you like.”

 

“Did I ever tell you about Sam? He’s… Well he's my brother. Older by the way. A job went wrong - god about 15 years ago now and he died in Panama.”

 

“Sam would’ve liked you Elena. Is it bad I hope you too don’t meet anytime soon?”

 

“I’m sorry I’m late… You deserve better than me.”

 

_ “Have you seen Miss Fisher’s Fiance?” “The man who comes in every day and speaks to her? Yeah I have seen him. She is so lucky to have a man like him” 3rd March _

 

“The coffee here is terrible”

 

“Sully’s going to come visit you soon ‘lena.”

 

“I’m going out of town again. Don’t worry about me… Just wake up? Please?”

 

**_Thu… Thud. Thu… Thud. Thu… Thud. Thu… Thud. Thu… Thud. Thu… Thud._ **

 

_ “Her heart rate is dropping again!” “Stay with me Miss Fisher” _

 

“I should never of left you.”

“I’m Sorry”

 

“The new Captain America movie is coming out soon! Did I ever tell you that Sam loved the old comics?”

 

“Cutter and Chloe are coming over this weekend… I haven’t seen them since France ‘lena. What if he still hates me?”

 

“He forgave me Elena. How could anyone forgive me when  _ I’m the reason my fiancee is in a coma” _

 

“Last time was uncalled fall, I’m sorry”

 

“At least the donuts here are good”

 

“Sam is probably rolling in his grave right now watching me confess my sins to you right now”

 

“Why won’t you wake up?”

 

“Chloe misses having someone to shop with apparently”

 

“I miss you”

 

“This is my fault.”

 

“I love you”

  
_ “Time of death, 6:32PM” _

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Always open to be yelled at on my [tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
